Another Chance
by okyna2996
Summary: Sequel to A New Chance. Emily and JJ are working together, and it looks like people want them together in life too. Will they listen? Are they made for each other? R&R ;p
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Some of you asked for a sequel, and here's the first chapter, if you have an idea for a title, please tell me in a review or a PM.

Hope you'll like it, tell me what you think! :p

Updates may be low as I'm still in school for another month, but I'll do my best.

* * *

It was a low week for the BAU, and so, every agent was catching up on paperwork. It started getting boring after the third day of consults and reports. Hotch was hauled up in his office, but didn't seem to mind the paperwork, after all, it allowed him to see his son every night. Rossi was complaining, saying that he'd seen enough reports to last a lifetime. Reid was completing consults after consults, without saying a word, but somehow, his pile didn't seem to get any smaller. This might have had something to do with Prentiss and Morgan discreetly putting some of their files on his desk. Garcia was helping them all, doing some research on her computers.

But the busiest was probably JJ. Being a media liaison, she had to go through every cases, pick an agent to give them to, make phone calls to local authorities, and so on. She would come to the bullpen from time to time to give her colleagues more work. Every now and then, she would take a pile to Hotch's office, letting the team hope, as sad as it sounds, that they may have a case. That didn't happen.

But every time she came, Morgan would look closely at Emily, who would stop working and slightly raise her head in the blonde's way.

Finally, on the thirteenthe day of paperwork, JJ came walking a bit faster than usual, and entered hurriedly into Hotch's office, barely knocking on his door. Ten minutes later, the five agents plus Garcia were sitting at the round table, while the media liaison presented them the case. The unsub seemed to be on a psychotic break, and he already made some mistakes, but since he was on a spree, he needed to be stopped as quickly as possible. It kept them away for a couple days and they managed to catch him, though he killed someone before the BAU found him.

On the plane ride back, JJ was playing card with Reid and Rossi, Hotch was working, and Morgan and Prentiss were sitting on one end of the plane, aside from the others. She was pretending to be asleep, but Derek saw right through it.

"So... you have a new girlfriend and you feel guilty about it? Or is it a boyfriend?" Prentiss snorted. "Okay, not a boyfriend. You're moving out and your new apartment is in her street? You ate all the Cheetos in the vending machines at the BAU!" Morgan paused, waiting for a reaction from his friend, but none came. "You're gonna tell me what's in your head, or do I have to keep guessing?"

"Would you stop already? We both know what's going on."

"Maybe. But I want to hear you say it, and I think you need to say it outloud too."

"Well, I don't, so give me a break. I don't wanna talk about that."

"Fine, if you insist. But you'll talk to me eventually." Morgan sat back and closed his eyes. "Now, I think you owe me a beer, Reid doesn't have a clue that he did our paperwork. I win."

Prentiss knew then that he wasn't mad at her, and opened an eye, looking at him. "Thanks man."

They both slept for the rest of the flight, unaware that someone had been listening to most of their conversation. For once, Garcia hadn't made too much noise coming up on the screen, and realizing there was gossip involved, she listened carefully. She was feeling a bit ashamed, spying on her friends and all, especially when they were talking about a very sensitive topic for the brunette profiler. Garcia swore to herself and to her mini-trolls that she would _not_ interfere and mess everything up – this time. She would merely observe and maybe, just maybe, put them in the same hotel room while on a case.

Nothing changed for the next few weeks, as Prentiss still wouldn't say anything to Morgan, and it didn't seem like she was going to talk to JJ anytime soon. Morgan didn't push her, and Garcia kept her mouth shut and didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Although the tech girl did try to find out some more on JJ's side, in vain.

It was a friday night, the team had decided to let off some steam at a local bar. The only ones missing were Hotch, because Jack was sick, and Rossi who was being harassed by his editor. JJ was playing darts with some random guys, Reid was in full geek-mode, Derek was dancing with several ladies, and Garcia and Prentiss were talking about everything and anything at their table. Somehow, they got to talking about boyfriends and girlfriends.

"What about you Princess, anyone on your radar?" Garcia asked very subtly.

"Maybe, but it's hopeless anyway." She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then, "I know you know it's JJ."

Garcia tried to look innocent-ish, but failed and ask her more about that.

"You know we were together after that case in Pennsylvania, a few years back? We broke up, mostly because of me, and now she has moved on. I saw her a few weeks ago with someone, pretty sure they're dating. And yes, I still love her, even after all this time."

"How are you so sure she's moved on? How do you know she's not waiting for you?"

Prentiss looked up at that and answered a bit harshier than she intended, "Because she told me she has, and that I should too. Because if I think she hasn't moved on, then I'll hope, and that might very well destroy me."

There was a moment of quiet between them, and then,

"Wow, you really have it bad, don't you?" Neither of them had noticed that Derek had joined them and heard the end of what they were saying.

"Oh God! Of all people, it had to be the two nosiest in the BAU!"

"Just the BAU? You hurt me Princess!" Garcia smiled at her. "So, what are you going to do?" And, back to business.

"Uh... I don't know. It's not like there was much I could do without risking ruining the friendship we have."

Derek made her look at him in the eye. "Tell us. What. Do. You. Want?"

Prentiss seemed to consider it before finally giving in to two of her bestfriends. "I want to get her back." She looked to where JJ was playing and said as much to herself as to Morgan and Garcia, "and I will do everything I can to have her back."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Short chapter, but I promise, more is to come.

Please leave a review ;p

* * *

Despiste saying that she'll get her back, Emily had not a single idea of how to do it, nor was she sure it was the best idea she ever had. And God knows she had a lot of bad ideas. She could see Morgan and Garcia wondering when she would actually do something but they gave her the space and time she needed. Emily was on her own for this one, and for the first time in a while, she didn't know what to do.

One day, JJ came into the office late, at least late for her, looking more tired than she ever had. She went into her office and stayed there the entire morning, which she never did, but everyone knew better than to go and ask her if she was alright. Well, maybe except Emily, who around noon, decided it was time she did something, and went to the blonde's office.

She carefully knocked on the door, and when she didn't get any kind of response, she very slowly opened it. She took a peek inside, but all she saw were piles of files absolutely everywhere, there was only a path leading to behind the desk that was spared by the chaos, as organized as it may be. She went inside, closing the door behind her.

"JJ?" She knew the communication liaison was there, as she had been all morning, because no one saw her leave her office since she got in.

She ventured further inside, trying to see behind the desk. She paid extra carefulness not to flip over any files, which would probably mean a death certificate if she did.

As it turned out, JJ was not behind the desk, rather hidden by files, opposite the desk.

"What is it, Emily?" The brunette jumped and turned around, she hadn't seen nor heard the blonde when she had walked in, and the media liaison seemed somewhat in a bad mood.

"Uh... just here to get you out for lunch." The profiler looked closely at her friend, seeing dark bags under her eyes, despite the make-up. "Is everything okay? You look like shit."

"Jee, thanks." JJ got up and walked across the room.

"Sorry, but you really look tired. What happened?"

"Well, where do I start? My work load seems to constantly increase, my coffeemaker broke this morning, my Dad came into town this weekend and scared away my girlfriend... You need any more reasons? 'Cause I got them." As if this had worn her down, JJ let herself fall back on the couch she had in her office. Prentiss went to sit next to her, a look of understanding on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everyone will be more than happy to buy you another coffeemaker. But, your Dad?"

"I know, right? He's always been so... so..."

"Terrifying?" Emily offered.

JJ gave her a small bump in the shoulder, but her lips were hitching up. "I was going to say intrusive, but yeah, I guess it works too." JJ sighed, and her eyes took on that glim they had when she was thinking of the past, which happened a lot lately. "I think he's never been as tough on anyone as he's been on you, and yet, he didn't make you runaway."

"I do remember him threatening me of things I didn't even know were possible. But he does what he does because he loves you. You're the only little girl he has left."

They kept silent for a couple minutes, before Emily got up to her feet, clapping her hands. "Come on! Time to eat!"

"What? No! I still have too much work to do! And besides, I'm not even hungry now. I'll get a sandwich later." JJ went to grab a file but was stopped by the grumbling of her stomach and a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-uh, you're coming with me. You need real food every once in a while."

JJ whined "Emilyyy..." But, still she got up.

They left the FBI building and Emily took them to a little diner, about five minutes over. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food the other's presence. Emily was a bit scared she might say something that would upset the blonde, so she kept quiet and JJ didn't seem to mind. When they got up to leave and go back to work, the waitress accidentally spilled a coffee all over JJ's top. Fortunately, it wasn't too hot, but still, it left a huge stain on her shirt.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh Gosh, I'm really sorry, Miss!" Emily stopped her friend before she could say anything, knowing how rude she might be when she's tired, and led the both of them outside, trying hard not to laugh at JJ's infurious frown.

"Come on Jayje, let's go. You got a change in the office?"

"No! I didn't pack a new bag since the last case, which was two days ago! Why do this always happen at the worst times? And why me? God! This day keeps getting better!" JJ was still pissed, and didn't realize how funny she looked to Emily.

"Easy, I'll get you a lift home so you can change and then we'll go back to work."

JJ must have heard the smile in her friend's voice, because when she turned to look at her, her eyes could have killed someone. "Just drive, Prentiss."

"Yes Ma'am." The brunette mocked a salute and turned the engine on.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair got to JJ's house, and Emily stopped the car. They walked up to the door, and when the blonde opened it, there was a man on the other side. The man was well built, about 6' tall. He had blonde hair, grey-ish on his temples, and deep ocean-blue eyes. He was standing, his arms crossed, blocking the way inside.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Jenny." He hugged her and moved so that she could walk inside. But he moved back when Emily went to follow her friend inside, effectively stopping her.

"Dad, let her in. She's just..."

"Gonna wait ouside."

"Dad, this is my home. I'm the one who chooses who can come in or not. Emily's a friend, let her in."

"It may be your home, sweetheart, but I'm standing at the door, and I remember quite clearly what happened the last time she walked into your life."

JJ was about to add something, when Emily made a step back wards. "It's fine Jayje, I'm just gonna wait in the car. I need to call Morgan anyway." Emily turned around and headed towards her SUV, hearing JJ's footsteps in the stairs behind her. When she circled around her car to get into the driver's seat, she saw that JJ's father was still near the door, and it looked like he was keeping an eye on her. Emily sat behind the wheel, and dialed her bestfriend.

"Agent Morgan."

"You do know you have the caller ID on your phone, right?"

"Sorry, Em. So, she didn't kill you on sight?"

"Seems like it, though I don't know about her Dad. Who's here. Giving me the coldest look I've ever seen."

Morgan marked a short pause, before saying, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't her Dad all the way over to California? And what do you mean by he's here?"

"I mean he's here because JJ told me before we left the office, and also because he's just in front of me. He was visiting her for the weekend. Guess he stayed. And yes, he was in California. But when JJ joined the FBI, she tracked him down. It took them a little bit over a year to forgive each other, but now they're as close as they've ever been."

"And what exactly are you doing at JJ's place?"

"She needed a change, and that's not why I called. I wanted to talk to you about that case I'm working on, the one opened on my desk..."

They sarted talking about work while Emily waited for JJ to come out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the blonde's house, the Jareau's were having a heavy conversation. JJ wanted her father to understand that he couldn't possibly prevent her from seeing whomever she wanted. She had her own life, with her friends, and she knew who to trust. Her father didn't see it that way, and claimed that it was his job to protect her. JJ was too tired, and too late, to discuss it at the moment, but she told him they would have to talk about that again.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly for most of the agents, all eager to go home for the night. On the drive home, JJ thought about what she might say to her dad. She didn't know how to handle this. They never really fought since he's been back in her life, and she didn't want to start now, but she had to make things clear. She decided it would have to wait until after diner, because A) she was starving, and B) she never enjoyed tensed meals.

Apparently, her dad had other plans. He was waiting for her in the living room when she arrived. The blonde agent put her things down and joined her father on the couch. She waited for him to start. She couldn't help but think that all the training she had in media classes would be of no help in this particular situation.

"Why are you acting so weird with everyone?" JJ asked her dad. "I mean, you scare my girlfriends away, you threatened the only boyfriend I ever introduced you to, and you didn't even let Emily in this morning. You can't do that, not anymore."

"Sweetie, I love you, is all. And I may have gone a bit overboard a couple times..."

"A couple times?"

"...but if those people were meant for you they would've stayed."

"I guess we'll never know. And it doesn't make it okay! I need space!" By that time, JJ had started walking circles in her living room. "I want to live my life just the way it is!"

"I get it. Trust me, I do. But..."

"But what? Uh? You want to protect me, or maybe you think I can't see a good person from a bad one? Well, you're wrong, and even though I don't heve to prove it to you, I have. Several times. And guess what Dad, you can't make up for lost time."

At that, her father had lost every color in his face. It was no seccret that he felt bad about leaving his only daughter alone after his wife disappeared, and having it smashed back in his face by said daughter hurt that much more.

Once she realized what she had said, the blonde agent went back to sit next to her father.

"I mean... things are what they are and I made my peace with it. You should too. You can't change the past."

"I know. I just wish I hadn't left you, you know?"

"I do, just... try and let it go, okay?"

"Well, to answer your question, I know you can take care of yourself, and I trust you. I just don't want you to be with someone who doesn't deserve you."

"And once again, I'm the only judge of whom I deserve."

"Maybe, but so far, I've only seen one person who might be right for you."

"Oh yeah? And who's that?"

"Uh-uh... that would be too easy. I'll let you figure it out by yourself."

She marked a short pause to look him in the eyes before saying, "Thanks Dad. So... we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good. Now, come on, let's go eat something."


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ #PrayForParis

This chapter is in memory of everyone who died in the attacks of friday 13th in Paris, remember them.

* * *

Two days later, the team was off on a case in a small town in Alabama. Some creep was hunting down young men before killing them with a single bullet to the head. Which was a bit unusual, as of most serial killers were sadists. It happened from time to time but those cases were always more delicate to handle because of the lack of motive.

Hotch had sent Morgan and Reid to the morgue, to see if there was anything relevent other than the bullet hole in the victims' skull. He and JJ were at the police station while Rossi and Prentiss went to speak with the latest victim's family.

By the end of the day, they still didn't have any lead or suspect, and according to the unsub's timeline, a new victim was to be found in the next few hours.

And indeed, they were all awaken in the middle of the night. Half of them went to the dumpsite while the other half went to the police station to dig up as much as they could on this victim.

So far, the first three victims didn't have much in common but maybe something would come up with a new input being thrawn in. Garcia had been running searches since the beginning of the case, and she saw it as a challenge to find something. If the unsub wasn't interested in a painful death for their victims, maybe the victims themselves were what was important to them, but since nothing came up connecting them, it had to be something else.

After another day, they still didn't have much. They were up to four corpses in the morgue and no idea of who might want to do this, nor why. Not one of them wanted to go back to the hotel until they had found something of significance to the case. Which might be why they were all kind of zombie-like, walking only thanks to caffeine. In the last 72 hours, they had had less than 15 hours of sleep. They had gone through the reports again and again, but to no use. On her way to the coffee maker, JJ heard officers talking about some random movie which got her wondering. When she got back to the conference room where the team had set up, she was still mulling over an idea.

"You okay there, Jayje?" Morgan asked when she didn't pick her file back up.

"Yeah..." She paused for a second, before asking him, "Would it be crazy to consider that the reason he's doing that is neither the kill nor the victims, but rather the rush of finding them, lurring them, playing them, and not getting caught?"

The other agents looked up at her suggestion, wondering if it was possible. They all came to the same conclusion that indeed it was, and started going back through their files with a different angle.

Finally, Hotch decided it was time to call it a night. The team left the police station and gratefully had a whole night of sleep, though a short one. The next morning they all got back to their files with fresh eyes, and by noon, had established a preliminary profile for the unsub. Garcia had refined her searches, but still didn't have anything for them. The cops were starting to get a bit impatient, and the FBI agents knew it wouldn't take long before they were asked to leave, unless they found a tangible lead.

They retraced the last few days of every victim, trying to see a pattern, something they all did before the unsub got to them. They talked to the victims' families again, searching for similarities, before Reid pointed out that the only thing they had in common was their age and sex. Other than that, not once they had been in the same place. The Doctor suggested this might be what the unsub was looking for. For each victim he had to adapt, to change.

"Maybe he kills them once he's bored with his new persona."

"That would explain the lack of remorse or overkill at the crime scenes." Hotch agreed.

"That seems about right, unfortunately, it doesn't get us any closer to finding and catching him." Rossi said, always the pragmatic one.

"Maybe it does... Our guy is a cameleon, and right now I'd bet he's looking for his next victim, probably someone that represents a threat to him. We find that person, we find him." Emily countered.

"Anyway, we better have some results quickly. The captain is about ready to quick us out." JJ said, walking into the conference room.

"Well, we can assume that the next target will be in a different part of town, most likely a higher profile guy than the previous ones. I'll call Garcia, tell her to run new searches."

By the end of the day, they had released the profile to both the press and the police. They were hopping someone would remember something that would lead them to their unsub before he kills someone else. Garcia had narrowed down the probable area where the unsub might be operating, so they had focused their searches on a couple blocks.

Later that night, a local cop arrested a young man who fit the profile, following a tip they received on the hotline. Hotch went to interrogate him as the others stayed behind in case he wasn't the unsub.

There wasn't any other incident during the night, and Hotch was about to crack the suspect.

With the help of Garcia, he found his weakness and used it against him. After a couple more hours, he finally confessed, taking pride in what he did and in resisting for as long as he did.

The whole BAU team was glad to go back to Virginia, with the case wrapped up, and away from the unfriendly Captain. They all got back to their daily tasks, not really in the mood to celebrate this new closed case. Although they did make plans to get together later in the week. There wasn't any big cases or anything in the few days before they went out, and so all were eager to leave the paperwork for the whole weekend.

They met in a bar, talking about everything but work, enjoying themselves. Later in the night, Hotch, Rossi and Reid had already left, leaving Morgan dancing with quite a few ladies while Garcia was watching him, and Emily and JJ tryng to avoid any awkards topics. As the minutes were flying by, they moved slowly closer to each other, ending up with their knees touching.

Unknowingly, they started talking about relationships and inevitablely, they talked about their time together and their regrets on the way it ended.

At one point, Emily leaned in, her face just a couple inches aways from JJ's, but the blonde didn't move away, quite the opposite actually. Their lips were about to touch when their eyes locked. Neither of them pulled back, and it was impossible to tell which one kissed the other first. Old memories came flowing into their mind, and they couldn't stop from kissing and touching the other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, JJ woke up and once she realized what had happened the previous night, she tried vainly not to panic. She gathered her things – which were scattered all over the place – and left without waking Emily up. She told herself that she had the whole weekend to figure out what to do, that she would calmly try to find what she wanted to say to Emily. The only problem was that she didn't know what it was that she wanted. That night with the brunette had awaken some feelings deep inside her, feelings that had been there all along, ever since the two of them had met several years ago. She had got lost in those feelings for the night and now she was flooded in them. How was she supposed to turn them off? Did she actually want to shut them off? And if not, what would be Emily's reaction? She considered calling her best friend. She knew that Penelope would help her with whatever she decided. But then she remembered that she may have seen them at the bar the night before and that she didn't do anything. She also knew that Penelope had always thought that she and Emily belonged together, and she had been even more persistant lately. Did she know something? Was she hiding something from her? JJ was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on her door, nor did she hear the door opening and closing a few minutes later. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized she wasn't alone. Her training kicked in, and in a matter of seconds she was on her feet, reaching for her gun, her eyes looking towards the intruder. Just then, she saw who it was and her whole body relaxed.

"Hey Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Hi sweetie. We were supposed to have lunch together, remember?"

"Oh crap! Sorry Dad, I totally forgot. Would you mind if we rescheduled?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a really long night, and I have so many things going through my mind right now, I don't want to bother you with it."

"If you're sure... How about next week?"

"Sounds great."

JJ walked her Dad to the door and said her goodbyes.

She spent the rest of the day on her couch, a tea in front of her, thinking of Emily, but all she could think about was how great it was to be with her, how she still loved her, even though she told her otherwise.

She wondered what the brunette was thinking. Wether or not she should go back to talk to her. But everytime this thought crossed her mind, she pushed it as far away as she could, too afraid to even consider it. She knew, deep down, that she would have to face Emily, and the sooner the better.

As time passed, she grew hungry and seeing the time on her watch she decided to order some take out. About half an hour later some one knocked on her door. She went to open it but it wasn't a delivery guy standing on the over side, as she thought it'd be.

Emily was standing awkwardly on JJ's threshold, her fingers nervously going through her hair, her eyes scanning the area. She jumped a little when the door opened. She knew how much was at stake here, and she wanted more than anything to make it work with her.

They both stood there for what felt like ages, and would probably still be there if JJ's order hadn't been delivered only a couple minutes after she opened the door. Once they were inside, they sat silently, waiting for the other one to talk first.

It was the brunette who broke the silence; it was becoming too tensed for her. "Look, JJ... About last night"

JJ cut her off before she had a chance to say what she had in mind. "I spend an amazing night." She blurted out. At Emily's shocked expression, she started talking again. "I know I told you that I didn't love you anymore, and that you had to move on, but... The thing is, I realised after last night, that my feelings for you are still there somewhere. It's not the same, they changed over time, but they're still here. And if that's not what you were gonna say, please just forget it all, I don't think I can handle you rejecting me, or being..."

"JJ!" Emily had to almost yell to get through to the rambling bonde. When she finally got her attention, she looked into her eyes so that she would know the truth in what she was about to say. "I won't reject you, and I won't let you down, ever again. I want us to be an 'us' again."

JJ slowly nodded "Good, 'cause I really want to kiss you." She didn't wait for an answer and put her hands on Emily's neck to get her closer. She pressed their lips together, and smiled softly into the kiss. The brunette responded by deepening the kiss. When they parted for air, her eyes drowned in JJ's. She couldn't believe she had been given another chance with her, and yet here she was, kissing JJ, feeling like the happiest woman on Earth. She was certain of one thing though. "I will not make the same mistakes again. I promise. And I'll try not to make new ones." She sealed that promise with a loving kiss.

JJ knew she would keep it, she saw how much she was hurt the first time. She had kept her distance to protect herself, but that didn't mean she had been oblivious to everything around her.

She also knew that they would have to rebuild everything on a new start. But they would make it.

They'll have some rough times, and they'll get through those thanks to the love they share, and also thanks to their friends. JJ knew they would make it work.

* * *

AN/ Ok, that's it folks. tha'ts the end of this story. I don't think there'll be anymore to it.

Hope you liked it ! Comments are welcomed ! Thanks for the support from the beginning of this little adventure ! ;p


End file.
